


Winter Concert AU

by Palareas_prose



Category: Supernatural, deancas - Fandom, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palareas_prose/pseuds/Palareas_prose





	Winter Concert AU

Dean was too excited to feel the blistering cold that was affecting everyone else. It had been years since he had been to a concert and now he got to show Cas what he considered fun. Cas wore his usual coat but was obviously feeling the weather. His dark hair being blown by the frigid wind and his blue eyes tearing up from the cold.   
 “You will love this Cas, I know you will.” Dean spoke loud enough for Cas to hear over the chatter of thousands of excited fans but just soft enough that his words warmed Cas from the inside out  
. “What is so great about Bon Jovi? Sam told me you didn’t like him?” Dean smirked.  
 “I listen to him on occasion.”  The line stayed in place for another hour or so before Cas found himself gravitating towards Dean for warmth.  
He leaned against Deans shoulder, putting his weight on the broad frame. Dean took his hands out of his pockets and took Castiel’s in his. He held them inside his and blew warm breath into the space between his calloused fingers. The line moved at a snails pace as Dean continued to rant on about his every concert experience. Cas was barely listening, he was more focused on the way his hands felt in Deans and how he loved the warmth of his skin. Almost unconsciously Cas slid his hands out of Deans and began to inch them under the hunters jacket.   
“Woah! Cas! Dude your hands are friggin freezing!” But Dean didn’t move them, he accepted the cold on his lower back and grabbed the Angels hands. He slid them to the front of his waist so Cas was wrapped around him from behind. He could feel the hot breath going down his neck and the familiar feeling of stubble against his skin.  
“Are you sure you really want to go to the concert Dean? We could go back to the impala and listen to the same music and be alone.”  
Dean had been waiting for this concert for almost four months now, it was a christmas present from Sammy.   
“I am sorry Cas, I really am but I’d like to stay.” Cas nodded against Deans shoulder and as the doors to the venue opened he began to feel the rush Dean had been talking about. The concert lasted for around 2 hours and when they left, the cold was surely welcomed.   
“I told you it would warm up in there.” Dean almost yelled to Cas, the ringing in his ears still loud.   
“It was fun, I am glad I stayed.”  
Cas flashed a smile Deans way as they slid into the Impala. Cas took the box of tapes off the floor and put one in. He flipped through a few tracks before he pressed play. The music was loud enough for them to hear with their ears still slightly deafened. Cas slid closer to Dean and put his now warm hands under his shirt. Dean laughed when he figured out the song and sang along as he kissed Cas.  
“Woahhhhh we’re half way there……..Woahhhhh livin on a prayer….” On and on until they fell asleep, warm and together, to the songs they now called theirs. The End.


End file.
